


A Matter of Faith

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2008 [15]
Category: CW RPS
Genre: M/M, RPF, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you just have to believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> The 'fifteenth day of Christmas' and this one is especially for [](http://meredevachon.livejournal.com/profile)[**meredevachon**](http://meredevachon.livejournal.com/). :)

_**FIC: "A Matter of Faith" - 1/1, PG, JA/CK, CW RPS**_  
Title: A Matter of Faith  
Fandom: CW RPS  
Pairing: Jensen Ackles/Christian Kane  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Sometimes, you just have to believe.  
Disclaimer: Fiction, folks. But if you believe this really happened, I've got some prime real estate I wanna sell you…  
Notes: The 'fifteenth day of Christmas' and this one is especially for [](http://meredevachon.livejournal.com/profile)[**meredevachon**](http://meredevachon.livejournal.com/). :)

  
  
"Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

The truck comes to a halt in the middle of the road, and Christian just looks over at Jensen. "Why not?"

"I just...they're my parents."

For a moment, they just sit there. Then Christian takes a deep breath. "That's why you gotta do it."

"Chris, you know how I was raised."

"Yeah, I do." Twisting in his seat, Christian watches Jensen. He hates the look in Jensen's eyes, hates the way he knows Jensen doubts himself and everything they've discussed. Maybe it's time for a new strategy. "Jen...you believe in God?"

"Yeah, of course." Jensen looks startled and off-balance, which is exactly where Christian wants him.

"You believe He loves you?"

"Yeah..."

"No matter what?"

"I...yeah..."

"Ever broke a commandment?"

"No." The reply is sharp, and Jensen's annoyed. Well, good, Christian thinks, liking the annoyance better than the self-doubt.

"Then what makes you think He's going to love you any less because you like to take it up the ass?"

The crudity of the question has the desired effect, as Jensen blinks and then bursts out laughing. "Classy as always, Kane."

"Yeah, well." Christian smirks and puts the truck into gear, thankful that this stretch of road doesn't see much traffic. "You know I'm right, though."

"I know," and Jensen's quiet again, but it's a calm quiet now. "It's just, y'know, it's a lot. And what if they --"

"They won't. They're your parents, and they love you."

"But --"

"Jen, listen. I won't lie and say it's gonna be easy, but they _love_ you." Pulling into the driveway, Christian shuts off the truck and looks over at Jensen again. "And I'm gonna be right there beside you when the words come outta your mouth."

"I know."

And there it is, that shy, sweet smile that Christian loves so much. He reaches across the seat to take Jensen's hand, thumb rubbing lightly over Jensen's knuckles. "Your friends know, and they don't give a damn. My folks know, and they love you. It's time, Jen."

A deep breath as Jensen looks at the house, then he nods. "I know."

"And don't worry so much about what God thinks, okay? You're good with Him, so hold onto that and forget the rest of the bullshit that a bunch of uptight preachers tried to pound into your brain over the years. All you gotta do is have a little faith."

"I'm glad you're here."

"Wouldn't let you do this alone."

Jensen takes another deep breath as the front door opens and his mother steps out, followed closely by his father. "Alright, let's do this."

"That's my boy."

When Jensen comes around the front of the truck and takes Christian's hand, lacing their fingers together, Christian starts to smile. When Jensen starts toward the house, matching his strides to Christian's and not taking his eyes from his parents, Christian realizes he's never been prouder of Jensen. When two sets of eyes go from Jensen's face to Christian's and then to their joined hands, Christian knows that Jensen has no reason to worry.

"Mom, Dad...there's something I need to tell you..."


End file.
